Secret's Out
by merigirl
Summary: Road Rovers. This story is told completely from the point of viw of Cherie Blair, Mrs. Prime Minister of England. When Groomer succeeds in kidnapping her and dogColleen, to try to begin another evil plan, she learns THE secret her beloved pet is hiding.
1. Chapter 1

The limo pulled carefully up to our home. Leaning against the cushions I gave a sigh of joy and relief. If I had to sit any longer at that atrocious dinner and hear one more story from Charles and that witch of a wife he has I was gonna snap. Tony had to smile politely and listen, mostly because as the Prime Minister he's required to do so. But a couple of side looks my way let me know he was also this close to throttling both of them with their napkins. He detests both of them as much as I do.

With a couple of grateful sighs we both struggled out of the limo and mad our way back up the steps toward our home. Tony turned to me. "Well, THAT was an experience!" And I had to laugh. When we got in he said he was going to go into the kitchen and get himself a brandy. I didn't mind,I wanted to go up into my room anyway. After the night I had there was only one I wanted to be with. Only one I definitely wanted to talk to. I only hoped she was here and not on another one of her little outings. One of the maids offered to make me some tea and I thanked her graciously.

I got out of my stiff new dress and snuggled into my bathrobe before settling down into my favorite chair. Was my sweetheart here? I hoped she was. Sometimes she's the only thing that can help me relax and bring me joy. "Colleen!" I called out, slapping my thigh three times. "Colleen, are you here? Come here, Dear." Happily I heard the familiar sound of her little paws on the tile floor..and my favorite pet, my reddish-brown and white collie dog came into the room. I slapped the head of my lap and she came to it eagerly, getting up and laying her head on my lap. "Hello, Baby," I scratched her between her ears. She barked happily as I sipped my tea. "You will NOT believe the night I had tonight! I tell you, the more I am around those royals, the more I envy the US for having a President." I put down my teacup and picked up her hairbrush that I keep near my bed. I started to brush her lovely fur as I talked. I tell you, my life has been filled with joy ever since we adopted Colleen. There is absolutely nothing like a dog. They always listen whenever you talk to them, and even doing somthing as small as tossing one of their squeaky toys in the air for them to catch is a wonderful way to forget your troubles. Some says there is just nothing more I love to do than just sit down, brush her fur, and talk with her about things that have happened to me today. She can make me feel so much better just by being there! Dogs are wonderful..and I'm lucky that Colleen is mine.

"I swear those people are so rich but it's not like they're appreciative!" Colleen barked at me. "I know, Honey." I sighed and hugged my dog. "Oh, I love you, Colleen. I wish you knew how to talk."

Tony came in just then, laughing a bit when he saw us together. "I swear, Cherie, you spoil that dog mercilessly!"

"Oh, hush up, Tony," I snapped. "I missed her terribly tonight. After that nightmare of a dinner we had to sit though I welcome her presence greatly!" I hugged her gentily. "That's right, baby! Oh, I missed you, I missed you so much!"  
"You definitely indulge her tremendously, I swear. I'm surprised you don't hand feed her at night!"

"Oh, Tony," I said, shaking my head. "Do YOU want to play with her then?"

"No, thank you, Cheri, I lave that honor to you. She's YOUR dog."

"Yes, MY dog, and I couldn't ask for a better one." I finished brushing her hair. I picked up her little sqeaky toy banana and tossed it to her, She eagerly scooped it up and raced over to me with it in hr mouth. I had to laugh and pet her again while I tossed it a few times, pretending it was Camilla's hair! Finally I began to lead her outside toward her doghouse. "I think I have tomorrow free, Dear. How about a walk? Just the two of us in the morning, right around the park. Just us women. Would you like that?" Colleen barked her approval. "That settles it, then! We women have to get our exercise you know! To bed now, Dear. See you tomorrow!"

When I woke in the morning, I was surprised to feel something rather heavy at the foot of my bed. Stirring quietly so I wouldn't wake up Tony I sat up. "Colleen!" I cried happily. My sweet dog was draped at the foot of my bed. She usually sleeps in her doghouse like a good girl, but sometimes she sneaks out to sleep at the foot of my bed. I think she's really sweet to share herself, though I sometimes DO wonder what makes her so tired that she would figure a bed with me would be more comfy than her doghouse. Sometimes in the mornings I can't find her at all! She takes early morning outings, which of course are none of my business. But lately it's been too cold for that. "You are such a good dog," a whispered, rubbing her paws in my hand. "Oh, your pads are cold! It must be getting cold on the floor at night. Colleen licked my hand and gave me a doggy smile. "Thanks." I scooted her off the bed and carefully got up myself, heading for the shower with Colleen at my heels. One of my aides came over just then.

"Madame, do you want me to take her out?"  
"Yes, just let her in the backyard for now. Give her her breakfast ad I'll be out to see her in a little while."

"Should I take her for her walk, Madame?"

"No, not today. I'll be taking her out for a walk in a little while so please have her leash ready to go after I've eaten. "

I little while later I was outside brushing her fur and snapping her leash in place. "There, Dear. All set to go?" She barked eagerly. "Then let's be on our way, to the park!" We took off happily down the sidewalk, as usual me doing all the talking and her doing all the listening. She's better to be with sometimes than Tony! "So, anyway, Dear, I could tell Tony wanted to leave as badly as I did, but you know him. He has to be Dutiful Prime Minister and stay until we're both panicking with absolute boredom!" I laughed at that. "What ca you do, huh? Well, we women have to do the best we can!" I shook my head. "Oh, Dear, I doubt very much YOU'D know how it feels to b surrounded by men!" I laughed. "Unless you've had a few gentilemen callers in the middle of the night, Young Lady!" I teased. When we reached the entrance to the park, there were quite a lot of people there already. Yet, Colleen and I made an entrance. Soon a lot of people were talking to us…but mostly wanted to pet Colleen.

"What a lovely dog!" One women said. "May I pet her?"

"Of course!" Colleen is so friendly. She loves to be petted.

"Oh, she's so soft. What's her name?"

"Colleen."

"It's a pretty name! She's lovely."

"Thank you. Hr Dog Groomer is to thank for that!"

A while later I was sitting on a bench in the park tossing Colleen's squeaky banana toward her. Just then I heard a huge snap coming from the bushes behind me. For a moment I jumped…but then laughed. Colleen froze a bit, but I petted her. "Don't worry, Dear, I bet it was just a raccoon. Colleen's sweet, but she's so protective of our family! But then suddenly a woman jumped out from behind a bush, startling me to the Dickens! All I could hear was a thick Scottish voice.

"Good at see ya, Mrs. Blair!"


	2. Kidnapped!

The woman turned quickly around. 'Soldiers, file out!" Before I could even blink a huge bunch of what could only be called monsters began to pile out of a huge metal tank that suddenly appeared right behind her. Colleen already was growling menacingly as this woman held a gun to my face and yelled at the monsters. "Soldiers, hold everyone else!" People in the park were staring to run in panic. The monsters ran to them, holding guns, growling like…like dogs! "Ya heared them, get down! All get down! No one moves no one gets hurt!" Colleen was growling and looking more feirce than I had ever seen her!

"See now," I said, finally finding my voice. "What's going on here? What is the meaning of this?!"

"Hush up!" The woman said, cocking her gun and pointing it at me. Colleen began to rush up toward the woman. I smiled.

"Get her, Baby!" I cried. But before she could do anything, the woman wheeled around and shot a gun at my dog..in her leg. What looked like a needle flew right onto her leg! "NO, Baby!!" I cried running over to her. "My Dog, what did you do to my dog?!?!" I raced to her and she started to sink down into sleep. The woman pulled me away.

"I got her!" She screamed at one of the monsters. "I GOT HER, DID YOU SEE THAT?! Perfect shot! PERFECT SHOT!!!!"

"What is going ON here?! What are you doing to her?!" I tried to reach my baby…but one of the monsters grabbed me. It held me down, I could hardly breathe! I finally got a chance to look up into this beast's face. It looked like….a dog! A huge, ugly, dripping mutant dog!

"Lock the collie up in the truck…and we'll take THIS one along," she pointed right at me, "for some extra ransom money. The General will REALLY be pleased!!"

"I demand to know what's going on..Miss.."

"Just call me Groomer, if you please."

"FINE, Groomer…what are you doing with me, and what do you want with my dog?!"

"Your little pooch is about to get what's coming to her!"

"What are you doing with her? Give her back to me!"

"Not a chance!"

"Please give me back my dog!"

" She's got a little appointment with General Parvo!"

"Who's General Parvo?!"

"One of the most important individuals there is! Soon to be full dictator of this world!"

Oh My God!!! This women is a terrorist!! Then suddenly I looked at this monstar who held me in his grasp, and it came to me! My God..this woman, whoever she was wanted to turn my little dog into one of these horrid monsters who was grabbing me at this moment! All to serve under her boss's terrorist plans! I struggled angrily. 'NO!!! No, no, no, I won't let you touch her!!! You drop her! You leave her alone!" Groomer was carrying my Colleen, now drooped and unconscious to the back of her vehicle. "NO, you drop her!"

"SHUT UP!!! Load her in!" The monsters carried me, struggling and screaming into their vehicle and tossed me in so hard my side hurt. My dog was chained up on the floor, and then Groomer did the strangest thing. She grabbed my dog's collar, took a rock, and smashed the tag. Was THAT supposed to…what? What was that supposed to do?! Groomer shut the heavy door . "Ya love this dog so much, you'll be taken to Parvo WITH this bitch!" She turned to the monsters. "All right, troops, back to Parvo!"

"HELP!!!! HELP, PLEASE HELP!!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!" I screamed as the tank pulled away. Just then I remembered my cell phone. I reached into my pocket and quickly pulled it out. But Groomer reached in the back, took it from me, and threw it out the window.

"Think I'm pretty stupid, don't ya?"

I stood up. "HELP!!" I pounded on the door. I turned to Colleen. "Baby! Oh God, Colleen, wake up!!! Oh please, wake up!" She was curled up right next to me, sleeping quietly. Her legs were all limb and her body was all crumpled. I knelt next to her, gentily shaking her. "Colleen! Please wake up!"

"Don't rush her, she's dreaming sweet dreams. Oh, before I forget to tell ya…in this tank, you have to be QUIET!!!!!! Or you'll distract my mutant drivers! Now sit back, relax, enjoy the trip!"

"You'll never get away with this!!"

"Oh, funny, I thought I just did! "

"What IS this?! What do you want with us?!"

"All in good time, Me Lady! I'll just let Parvo explain when we get there!"

"Look, I don't care what you do to me, do whatever you want with me….but PLEASE don't hurt my dog!"

"Your dog, your dog..don't start whining to me about your damn dog! She ain't as perfect a Princess as ya think she is, BELIEVE ME!!"

Just then the tank jerked to a stop to suddenly I lurched forward and knocked into one of the seats…but Colleen began to stir!.

"Well, how convenient, we're here, and she's starting to wake up. Soldiers, take them inside. Parvo should be here any minute!"

"We were both grabbed by the Monstars, with Colleen beginning to struggle. The monsters lad us down a large metallic building. Every step I took made y hart skip a beat. Where were we? What was going on?! Soon we were lead to a large white room. It was all white with a dark leather chair in the middle. Bright lights filled the room…and some strange metallic cabinet-like things were all lined up against the far wall. Just then the door opened. Groomer smiled. "General, I'm home, and I bright ya a special surprise!" To y fearful eyes a gigantic muscular an came into view. This man had a huge silver helmet on his head and muscles buldged out from every arm! He had a blond goatee and mustache. H glared at me with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Goody."


	3. Parvo's Friend

Forgot to mention this is y last two chapters. I don't own the Road Rovers.

"Chain them both up!" The monsters grabbed me and roughly lead me over to a hug white pillar. They then proceeded to handcuff my hands behind my back around a huge white pillar. By this time Colleen had woken up and started to growl menacingly, but the monsters grabbed her and started to drag her over to me.

"Her legs, grab her legs!!!" Groomer screamed at the mutants. "Grab her legs! Don't let the legs free!" The main mutant seized Colleen's hind legs and them down as they dragged her over and chained her to the floor right near me. They then took a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed her hind legs together. I could hardly bear to watch them treat my Princess like this! "I think we've bound them good, General Parvo!"

"Good, that's good, that's nice and tight!"

"Look," I said, trying to be as brave as I possibly could. "What is the meaning of this?! As the wife of the Prime Minster of Great Britain, I demand to know what on Earth is going on here?!"

"Wife? Of the Prime Minister of England you say? Well, isn't this pleasant! I only wanted the services of your dog…but YOU can earn me some MUCH needed ransom money for my Industries.."

"I already KNOW what your Industries do! You monstrous terrorist, you turn sweet innocent dogs into your huge, evil toadies and now you want to do the same thing to my own angel!"

Parvo laughed. "My Dear, you may THINK you know it all, but I tell you, you don't know even HALF of my plans…plans which involve your own dog!" By this time Colleen was barking fiercely, jumping up and down and looking like she wanted to attack, but the handcuffs on her legs prevented this. This was the most menacing I had ever seen her! Usually she's so sweet and friendly! But at the same time I knew she was trying to protect me..and my heart melted with love for my angel. "Hush her up!"

"Free her legs and I will!"

"Like hell. You must think I'm a fool if you think I'm gonna set that beast free.." he was interrupted by one of his henchmen.

"The Doctor's here, Parvo."

"Well, show her in! Show her in!" He then looked down menacingly. But he wasn't looking at me…he was looking at Colleen. "NOW, I shall have my revenge against you, you demon!"

Demon! HE was calling HER demon?! That's the pot calling the kettle back! "My dog will NEVER join your ranks, you beast!!"

Parvo put his face near mine….and he stunk of medicine. "Never say never, Mrs. Blair. Given the circumstances, your little bitch will prove QUITE useful to me!"

"No, I'm not letting you do this! Why her?! Why do you want HER?! Is it because she's mine? How did you know she was mine?"

"NO, THAT IS NOT THE REASON! " Groomer said, coming over to me just then. "Consider this payback for all the kicks and blows ya ever gave to me!" she said pointing to Colleen, who growled angrily and looked down at her smashed up collar. Groomer laughed. "Ya, don't think I didn't plan ahead this time! Ya, ya're friends aren't comin! NO one knows you two are here! I'm gonna give ya so many blows for every blow ya ever gave me!"

"Blows?! Don't you mean bites?!"  
"Oh yeah…when she did THIS at me…" Groomer lifted up a bit of her shirt to expose a HUGE bruse on her side that was way to high for a dog to bite. "Does THIS look like a bite to you?!"

I had to admit it didn't,

"Ya stupid BITCH did that!!!"

"WHAT is that? But..how could she have done.."

"How do ya think? She kicked me!"  
"She KICKED you?"

"She KICKED me!!

"Oh..she KICKED you!" I had to hold in my laughter. "OK…wait..…what… were you spying on our house?" I looked to Colleen. "Remind me to give you an extra treat after dinner tonight."

Groomer looked at me like I had suddenly sprouted two heads. "You've GOT to be kidding!! Ya mean..ya don't KNOW?!"

"Know what? What should I know?"

"Are ya dense or something? All this time..and you have no idea?!"

Before I could ask what the bloody hell she was talking about a somewhat sexy voice came from the doorway.

"Knock, knock, anyone home?" We all turned to look at who the voice was coming from. It turned out to belong to a slander woman who looked to be about mid-thirties. She was wearing a light pink jumpsuit over her slender body. Her hair was a pale bleached blonde that she wore Veronica Lake style, over one side of her face. Parvo turned from me and went to shake her hand.

"Ah, Dr. Blight!"

"It's so good to see you again, Parvo, and in such fine shape! Where is my volenteer…I mean patient?"

"Right this way, right this way." He guided the doctor toward where we were. She crouched down and began to examine Colleen. "Let me introduce you to your "patient". " He looked up at me. "Dr. Barbara Blight, Mrs. Cherie Blair, the proud owner of your "patient." Dr. Blight is a world leading authority on mind control in dogs!"

"It's a very rapidly growing field…wow, a rare blue eyed rough collie, very rare," she turned to me. "You should be very proud!"

"Tell all of us what you're gonna do to our little guest!"

"Well, we're going to perform a Canine Cerubrum."

"A wha?!" I think all three of us said.

"A Canine CERIBRUM!" She answered wickedly.

Parvo and Groomer moved nearer to the doctor. "What's that?"

"It's something so incredible you'll have to hold your hats."

"Yes?" Parvo asked.

"If a doctor says 'hold your hat' it's not just a conversation. Hold your hats! HOLD YOUR HATS!" Parvo and Groomer both grabbed their helmets. "Good. Now what we're going to do is bring in something incredible!" She turned to the henchmen. "Boys, bring it in!" Two men then dragged in a huge covered object. Dr. Blight instructed them to take off the cover and she plugged it in. I had never seen anything like this before. It consisted of two parts. One part was a huge concrete slab with leather straps and two parts of handcuffs attached to it. A huge plastic dome was at the top of it. The second part was mad up of nothing but buttons, switches, and multi-colored lights. "Well…here it is!

"It's…a…"

"Canine Ceribrum."

"Well, what dos it do?"

"What does it do? It turns the free will of a dog into Yorkshire Pudding!" Immidiately they all started laughing hysterically. Though I failed to see any humor at all in that!!!


	4. The Demonstration

"HOLD IT!!!" Parvo suddenly said out loud, causing everyone around him to instantly shush. I never thought I'd ever find myself agreeing to a terrorist! Parvo groaned a bit. "I detest so much unnecessary laughter. Now, if you pleas, Dr, continue."

"Thank you very much." Do Blight said, moving closer to her invention. "Now, how it works is, we take the pooch…the little Lassie Herself, we throw her on the slab" (here she slapped the concrete slab), "Clamp on the strap and the terminals," she pointed out the huge leather strap and the handcuffs. "Drop the electronic Easter Bonnet" she then grabbed the plastic helmet that was on the roof of the portion where the concrete slab was. She moved where a small plastic lid was. She lifted up the lid. "Then we throw what we doctors like to call…the BUTTON!" As soon as she pressed it a huge amount of electric lights filled the entire structure and bight lights grew from the top where the helmet was, causing the entire helmet itself to light up like a Christmas Tree…all with a terrible buzzing sound! My heart stopped and my poor dog looked like she was about to scream. I could almost feel her fear next to me, for we both saw to what fate she was going to be destined to! This crazed woman was going to electrocute my Dear Dog! She was going to fry her brain clean off…and for what? WHY…why was she DOING this? Did she do this to all those other dogs they had transformed? Oh God..No…not her! "Yes, you little Darling soon it's gonna be a hot time in your pretty dog skull tonight!" She finally turned it off. "Now, General, once this is done the Dog will be completely brainwashed. She will do your every bidding, your EVERY wish! She will serve you and ONLY you! Think of it as a pet already trained! She will become your newest Cano-Mutant with no problem!":

Parvo laughed. "Zap!"

"Head full of tea!" Groomer added!

"Brain full of lima beans!" Parvo added.

"Let's fry some brains!!!" Blight added as they all laughed hysterically…and I wanted to crack all their skulls! How DARE they do that to her?! My own sweet angel! No, how could they?! Why would they do such a thing?! To her?! Colleen was growling angrily..oh I know how she felt and if I could I'd free her from the bonds…but I couldn't even move my own arms!

"Dr. Blight, you've got a fun job!" Parvo said, shaking her hand heartedly.

"I love it, I love it. Now, this is just an experimental model, you understand. It hasn't been fully tested properly yet. Quite an honor, I might add to have the Prime Minster of Great Britain's pooch as my first test subject!"

"Well, we'll let you get on with it, then!"

"My pleasure."

"NO!!" I found myself screaming at her at the top of my lungs. "No, NO, No…stop! You can't do this, you fiends!!! Not to my dog! Not to HER! Why are you DOING this?! "

Parvo faced me. "I think you have a pretty good idea why!"

"Because she belongs to Tony and I! Isn't that it?"

Parvo laughed again. "You really are vain, aren't you, to think THAT'S the reason! You honestly think her OWNERS are the reasons I so honorably 'volunteered' her for this experiment?"  
"That's not it?"

"No.

"Well…for the lov of God…why DID you?!"  
"You HONESTLY don't know?"  
"No, not a clue, not at all!"

"You mean to tell me you never noticed how your precious pooch disappears for hours…maybe days at a time..and you've never known why?"

I felt myself blushing at this. "Well…ahh…well..actually I did notice that..uh..quite a few tims..ad I did wonder why…wait a minute, how could you have known that?! "

"You'd be surprised what I know! The little exploits of your pooch and how she's cost me lots of trouble.."

"Look..how would it be if I kept her tied up in the backyard? She's usually very gentile.." I lowered my eyes. "With GENTILE PEOPLE, that is!"

"You don't seem to get what I'm saying! Keeping hr tied up won';t solve this! She'll break out and go right back to foiling every one of my plans! Her and her friends, constantly interfering in all plans, all devices, standing in my way all the time.."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!"

"Groomer, enlighten her! " Parvo turned back to Dr. Blight.

Groomer picked up a paper and showed me the front page. "Pick up a paper once in a while," she said. I stared, unable to believe what I was seeing!


	5. The Discovery

I stared at what this woman was showing me, but at the same time unable to believe I was actually seeing it. There, on the front page was my dog…my own dog, posing with 4 others...but they..all of the dogs.. looked different! I mean..this couldn't be her! To begin with, she was standing on her hind legs! It didn't look like a trick those trainers do on TV at all…in fact, it looked like she had perfect balance! Almost….like a human being would!

Wait a minute…what HAPPENED to her body? It was no longer dog-like and filled to the brim with fur! The fur was spread out..and her backbone was nice and straight. Were those hands instead of her paws?! She was wearing body armor that resembled a cross between midevil knights and battle uniforms. She was assuming a karate stance, like she was about to place a few kicks like The Karate Kid! She looked more HUMAN in fact, than a dog! In fact the only parts of this picture that looked like my Colleen was her head and her tail in the back of this human body! I just looked at Groomer who was grinning triumphantly at me. "This is a joke, right?" I asked her. She stood there shocked. "What ARE you trying to prove? "

"Whatever do you mean, oh Mrs. Prime Minister?"

"Oh, cut this out immediately! You obviously altered this picture to put the head and tail of my dog on the body of this woman! You probably did that to all of these other dogs as well. I don't know how you got a picture of her.."

"WHAT?! Now, Mrs. Blair, do you REALLY think I'D do a thing like that?"  
"All things considered, yes."

"Oh come off it! Wake up, LOOK at this picture! Open your eyes! "

"Oh YOU open YOURS! I don't know WHY you think I could ever believe this to be my dog, rather than a picture you doctored.."

"Does it LOOK like we cut out the head and tail? Look close, there is NO marking around anywhere ON this picture!"

"So you used a computer to Doctor it, what point are you trying to make?"

"The point I'm making, YOU are without a shade of a doubt confirming..which is that YOU do NOT know ANYTHING about your own pet! This photo was NOT Doctored! Your dog, along with these other dogs, are members of a c rime, fighting team called Road Rovers! These dogs repeatedly foil the plans of Genral Parvo for complete world domination every time!"

"Probably an easy feat to defat that nut!" Groomers face grew red.

"Please let ME do the talking. Don't you DARE critizise the most amazing man ever lived!" (I had my own opinion on that!) "I am telling you the honest and absolute truth. Your dog is going around behind your back, getting in our way, foiling our plans, destroying any chance we might have of ruling this world! "

I looked at her innocently. "Now, you make that sound like a bad thing!" I knew that would get her riled up, which it did. "Now, listen to me, why would I not know of something like this?! My husband is the Prime Minister of England. If there are these "Road Rovers" who are helping the country, why would we not be aware of their help?"

"Maybe because Shepard would think you'd love your dog so much you'd forbid her to go out and put her life in danger?"

"Well..wait, how do you know who gave Colleen to us? How do you know his name?"

"Because he MADE her!!! He created the Transdogmafier to turn her from THAT," (she pointed to my dog) to THIS! (she waved the paper in my face.) And she's not the only one! Look carefully at these others in this picture. Don't THEY look familiar to you?!" She wavd the paper in my face again. I did what she said ad looked. Truth be known they DID look familiar. My mind drifted to Camp David (I was there because Tony had an appointment to go to) That one in front..he looked like Bill's dog! That gray one…I think he's the Russian President's! Was that Doberman the German Chancellors?! That huge white one looked almost exactly like the Swiss President's…but they couldn't be! No….this is impossible! She's trying to mess with my mind like she's going to mess with Colleen's any minute! I looked at this horrid woman.

"I don't know what you're doing or who you think you are, and I don't know why you doctored these pic tures..

Groomer threw the paper down in frustration. "You STILL don't believe me?!"

"Why should I? Even if what you're saying should happen to be true, give me one good reason to believe it! "

Groomer gazed upon the huge metal phone booth like things that were lining the back wall. "Give ya proof, huh? OK, if you MUST see before you believe, so be it! Oh, Parvo?" she asked in a singsong voice.

Parvo turned around from where he was talking to Blight. "Yes?"

"Would ya mind if I made a few tweaks to the Cano-Mutator?"

"What kind of 'Tweaks"?

"To turn it into a Transdogmafier, a full fledged one like Shepards!"

"Why? Why turn my dogs into a bunch of goody-goody's?"

She jerked her thumb in my direction. "SHE doesn't believe me when I tell her of her little doggie's secret. In fact, she wants full fledged proof!"

"Parvo looked at us for a long, long time. He looked at me…gazed at Colleen who growled at him. He then turned to Groomer. "Go ahead. But when you're done, reset it." Groomer nodded and moved to one of the metal booths. She pressed some buttons, and flipped switches. I watched the entire time wondering what on Earth she was doing! Also wondering if I even wanted to know!

"Ok, now it's time!" She looked at me. "You want your proof…well you're gonna get it!" She glared at Colleen. "All right, you, IN!" She unchained and uncuffed Colleen. She grabbed the chain before Collen could run away. My dog was NOT foolish, she was struggling and barking hard. "HUSH up! Come on, now. It's not right to lie and decieve your Mummy! Time for the truth! Go in!"

"Wat's going on here?" Blight asked, coming forward.

"Dr, you are about to witness a special invention I just happened upon that I "borrowed" from someone else. The transdogmifier. Turns ordinary dogs into human-like fithing machines.!"

"Ya mean this thing is gonna turn that dog into somethuing human-like?"

"Not for very long, but yes."

"This I gotta see!" she said, moving back.

Colleen was putting up quite a fuss that Groomer took a gun and aimed it at me! "Put it this way..YOU GET IN THAT TRANDOGMAFIER NOW..OR YOUR MUMMY GET HER FACE BLOWN OFF!!" Colleen barked quickly and went into the booth.

"WHAT is going on here?!" I said. "Groomer, what are you going to do?!"

"Oh nothing that hasn't already been done half a million times! Oh, don't be afraid, it won't hurt her. Watch the window!" I looked at the clear door of the contraption. It started to fill with smoke so I couldn't see my Colleen..just her silluette. But at the same time I couldn't believe what I was seeing! It looked like she was slowly standing up! Oh my God….her body was changing..turning..WHAT'S going on?! Finally the smoke stopped,. "Tada! Behold your precious dog..now a full fledged Road Rover from London!" She opened the door with a grand florish…and I couldn't believe what stepped out! Slowly…the figure from the paper stepped out,. Her head and tail looked like my Colleen…but she was in armor..on hind legs…with hands! My mouth staid open. I could see Blight's mouth was as well.

"Colleen? Honey?" I asked.

The figure looked down. She answred in a Cokney accent. "Yes."

"I am NOT believing this!' Blight said,.

"Colleen? You…you can..talk?"


	6. The Truth

I just stared, unable to believe what I was seeing before me! "You…you really can talk..you..you can TALK to me?!" I sputtered, trying not to faint.

Colleen slowly walked over to me and knelt down in front of me. "Yes…but..I can only talk to you when I'm like this."

"But…Colleen…I..don't understand..how…can this be happening? You..you're a dog! How…how can you be walking…on your hind legs..how can you be TALKING?!"

"I AM still a dog. Only, I'm a different sort of dog. "

"How long has this been going on?"

Colleen looked down. "About two years. Around the time you and Mr. Blair adopted me. We….the other dogs in the picture and I…we were all chosen from around the world by Professor Shepard..we call him Master…he built us each a transdogmifier."

"THAT thing, that you came out of," I said slowly, beginning to understand.

"Yes. Whenever he needs us he summons us and we go down into his Headquarters. THAT'S where I've been when you haven't been able to find me. I've been with me team…we've been flying all over the world helping stop terrorism and stopping plans. In return, the Master gave me to you."

"Well..why didn't you ever tell me about this double life?"

"I didn't mean to decieve either one of you. You've been nicer to me than anyone else in the world. I love the time we spend together. But Master wanted us to operate in secret,. He's a very private person and didn't want his invention or his helpers to get too much attention."

"Unlike…oh..them?" I pointed to Groomer.

"Oh, ESPECIALLY them!"

"ALL: RIGHT, TIME'S UP!" Groomer said, grabbing Colleen's arm and before either one of us could react she threw Colleen back into the chamber.

"NO!" I cried out. "I'm not finished talking to her!  
"Oh, believe me, you are!" Before I could say anything, she shut the door and pressed a few buttons causing the chamber to full with smoke again..and when the door was open, she dragged my dog back out.

"But….I had so much to talk to her about. " Colleen whined a bit and cam over to me, laying her head in my lap. "Dear?" she raised her head. "I forgive you, Dear. It's alright."

"Now you're makin me sick!" Groomer said, grabbing Colleen and chaining her to the floor despite her struggles and vicous barks.

All the while Dr. Blight was staring open mouthed. "Parvo..that's amazing! So, THAT'S how you were able to create such a massive army! "

"With a few tweaks to the original, yes. But my Cano-Mutator is FAR more resourceful. It helps create even more vicious creatures, suitable for fighting, fantastic for an army!"  
"Indeed. Well, let's not hesitate anymore!"

"I should say not. Let's get on with the experimentaion! I've been waiting a LONG time for this!"

Groomer came over to him. "As am I, General. Let's get going!"

"NO!" I said. "No, there was so much more I wanted to ask her! I needed to tell her..I wanted to ask her.."

"You're braking my heart," Parvo said. "I'll be getting out of here right now before it bites me. I have a new world domination plan to create for our newest recruit!" He pointed to Colleen.

"Like hell, you will!" I said angrily.

"Oh, believe me, we will! You may proceed, Dr. I'll be back later to pick up what's left of the Rover."

"What's left of the Rover, you can have EVERYTHING, pardon the free will!" With a last laugh Parvo left the room. "All right, let's get started!" she began to put on a white lab coat. "Bring over the dog!" The horrid monsters then began to unchain Colleen and lead her to this monstrous woman, who was putting on black leather gloves. Colleen struggled, barked, moved around, tried to bite them. They were obviously struggling, and a couple of times she almost got free.

"That's it, baby! Go, go, struggle, go, baby! You can do it! Come on, Baby!"

Dr. Blight reached her hands around Colleen's waist. Once again Colleen tried to bite her. "Whoa…feisty little thing, isn't she? I like that in a fellow woman!" she finally picked her up around her waist. My God, this woman was strong! "Ok, I got her, I got her. Good, good, good, good., and why don't we take a little rest, Lassie?!" She then threw her down on the concrete slab. Colleen tried to struggle off, th Dr, I knew, could hold her down for very much longer.

"That's it, fight it, Dear. Fight it!" I thought mentally. "Fight it, get off that slab!'

"SOMEBODY HOLD DOWN THIS BITCH!!" The Dr. said. Two of the monsters and Groomer ran over. "Ok, get her legs down…get the feet in place!" Groomer, to my horror, jumped on Colleen's back to hold her. God, why are they making me see this?! My own dog…a hero to millions…about to get roasted right in front of me! Colleen was barking extremely loudly. "Oh, will you stop barking to loud?!" Blight said. "Go out like a proper Lady! Not a little puppy!" She moved to the machine. "OK, machine. Ready to go to work? Leather straps!" She pressed a button and instantly the straps and cuffs I saw on the machin automatically fashioned around Colleen. Groomer jumped off as the main leather strap went around Colleen's waist and the monsters let go as the foot cuffs automatically locked. Blight laughed as Colleen struggled. "You can fight it all you want now. It'll do you little good!"

"Now, ya Jackie Chan wanna be, let's see ya get out of this!" Groomer taunted. "Come, my fine Lady. Come onto th dark side!"

"Now, " Blight said, moving to the slab. "It's time to drop the electronic bonnet." She pressed a level to the side of the slab, and the plastic dome carefully came down. "Soon there will be enough elecrtiity coursing through your little dog brain to light up Burnley! OK, here we go.."

"NO, NO, PLEASE!" I found myself screaming. "No, No, not my dog, please!!!" (thought I couldn't help but notice Colleen's right hind leg struggling with something. It was like she was tugging and fighting against something. I couldn't see what.

"Say goodbye to your Doggie, Blair!" Blight tauntd.

"Why should I?"

"Because in ten seconds, she won't know YOU, from Queen Victoria! Groomer will you do the honors and count us off to ten?"

"Groomer came over. "One…two.." Blight lifted up the cover of the button and placed her hand on it. "Ten!" Just then the entire machine's lights went completely out!

"What's THIS?!" Blight said angrily.

"Wha..what's happening?!" Groomer asked.

"Get away./..get away from, the dog!" Blight cried out. "Something's happened to the machine! Any minute now…" too late! Colleen was free!


	7. Pandimonium!

With a huge fighting bark, Colleen jumped right off the slab and rammed right into Groomer, knocking her halfway across the room! As soon as she jumped off the slab, I could see what caused the machine to stop so suddenly. The cord that plugged the machine in was tangled up on her hind leg! "WHA.." Blight said, bending down to untangle the cord. "Hold still ya little…I don't know HOW you did this, but.." with a growl..that sounded oddly like a kiai cry, she bounded right into Blight, knocking her right into the machine!

"Soldiers rise up!" Groomer said. Immidiately the Cano Mutants stood up and grabbed their weapons. Colleen began ducking and dodging them, and jumping up and knocking QUIT a few right down!

"Run, Colleen, run!" I screamed at her. "Run, Colleen, run! Go, baby, go get out of here!!"

"Catch her, you fools!!" Groomer yelled, running after her.

"Run, Colleen, run! Run. Colleen, run!" I cried. Those mutants were NOT going to hurt my dog..not again! I didn't care what they might do to me..but I wanted Colleen out of there. I see now she's far too valuable to stay imprisoned here. She's not only valuable to me…she's valuable to the entire world! She CAN'T stay here!! Oh, Colleen, run, GET OUT!!!

"Stop her, stop her!!!" Groomer yelled. "Get after her, stop her. Oh, Parvo will NOT be happy with me!" Those were the nicest words that I had heard all day! Blight recovered and lunged aftr Collen, only to have Colleen easily skirt out of her way! "Will you at least TRY to do something?!" Groomer yelled.

"I AM doing something!!" Blight cried out, standing u and jumping after Colleen again. Colleen ducked out her way, once again leaving her spawling. Colleen than proceeded to jump up and knock into the machine, causing sparks to fly. "MY MACHINE!!!!!" Blight cried out running to it. "My machine…my beautiful machine!!! Damn that horrid canine!!"

"Never mind that now, help me get her!!! Soldiers, do your JOBS!"  
"You know how long it's gonna take to fix this?!"

"Do I look like I care! We don't chain her up it's both of our heads!"

"Oh, good girl! Good girl, Colleen! Get out, run, Colleen!" To put it plainly what happened next…pandemonium! My dog was racing around the room, barking and slamming bodies all around. "Go, Colleen, run!" She raced to a nearby window. "Go, Sweetheart, jump!" She leapt out the window. The Mutants fired all sorts of weapons at her, but she managed to dodge them all and race out. I almost cried with pride. "She got away!" I cheered. "She got away!!"

"Oh, which is a LOT more than YOU will!" Grooer cried out. "Blast you and your dog, ya BOTH been more trouble to me than you're worth!"

"My machine, oh my machine, just LOOK at it!" Blight said, leaning over to pick up the pieces. Her backside is REALLY not her best! "Damn that dog we should have used another.!"

"Oh man, Parvo will NOT be happy with this!!! Look at this mess…and she got away!"

"Vicious Bitch, she is!" Blight said. She turned to me. "You ust be so proud!"

'As a matter of fact, I couldn't be prouder!!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You lost, admit it. She's gonna come back with the authorities so you may as well forget anything you have planned."

'She's right, let;s get out of here!" Blight said.

"Now, hold it, hold it..let's not be too hasty! "Groomer said slowly. "After all,she ain't no ordinary dog..you saw it yourself! Let's wait for her to come back!"

"Huh?"

"Ya saw that picture in the paper! She doesn't work alone. There are 5 others that work with her. And knowing her she;s gonna be bringing them all back with her. Won't it b nice to electrocute all the Road Rovers, all at the exact same time?!"

Blight's eyes widened. "That's a good idea!"

"Of cours it's a good idea! Why, Parvo might evn reward both of us!"

"Ya think h might do that?!"

"Possibly, possibly. Now hurry up and fix that machine, we're having guests!"

I had to laugh at this. "Oh right, you couldn't even take care of my own dog when she's JUST a dog, you think you can take care of five dog warriors! "

"Oh, button it. "Groomer grabbed me roughly. "As for you, I'm gonna shut you up until we take care of this and tham ransom you off. In fact, while I'm waiting for the Rovers to come here I'll be preparing a very nice ransom note for ya! In the meantime," she dragged me to another room. "You make yourself nice and cozy IN HER!" She opened th door and flung me s hard as I could into a hard metal floor, banging my knee in the process. I whirled around and the door slammed shut before me.


	8. Reflections

I slowly picked myself up off the floor. Where was I NOW?! All around me was nothing but solid metal. There weren't even any windows in the bloody place, just a blindingly bright light right at the top..some, oh five feet up! Great, perfect, and just WHAT was I supposed to do in here? I wrapped my arms around myself. My God, it was freezing in here! The only thing behind me was the huge metal door that Groomer had shut tight. I walked over and tried pushing the door. What a surprise, locked up tight. I pressed my ear to the door. I could catch snatches of conversation. I hard Groomer say, 'Note to write."

"Look at my machine, look at it!" Blight cried out. I could barely suppress a smile. My brave, sweet baby! Oh, PLEASE let her be all right!

"Ya better hurry up and fix it before Parvo comes back!"

" Could use some HELP, ya know." I sighed and leaned against the wall. I bright my knees up to my chest and put my arms around them,. I leaned my chin against my folded-up knees. To think how much everything I knew of changed in just a few short hours! Everything was so different now, nothing was the same, and ever will be again! I now knew an important secret about my favorite pet! My own beloved dog turns out to be a member of a elite crime-fighting team (which explains QUITE a lot of things!), she's been one for two years…and I am the only one of the owners of this team who knows! Lord, what would Bill think of this? I had to smile at that. What would Tony think?

At the mere mention of Tony, my smile faded away. Tony. I pictured my husband, probably pacing along the floor of our home, probably wondering where we are. After all we should have been back from our walk hours ago and more than likely some of the witnesses at the park had told one of the police. I hope that Colleen would return soon, hopefully with Tony, or with somebody. She could be just a dog, she could be her Wonder Woman self, I didn't care. I only wanted to get out of this! I longed to be safely home, in my bedroom, in y dressing gown, laying on my bed, reading out loud with my dog in my lap.

But would Colleen want to do that with m know that I knew her secret? But, she's been keeping this secret for two years and she's acted like she likes it. Unless this all really is an act. Maybe she doesn't like being a dog as much as she acted. After all, she an walk on her hind legs and actually talk. Who wants to get back to all fours and just barking after that? I'm not sure I would!

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a HUGE slamming of a door and clanging on the floor. Without even blinking I knew exactly what had happened. He came back. I could tell by the huge booming voice that vibrated all throughout the room I was in. "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO THIS ROOM?!" Yep, Parvo had come back. I almost felt sorry for them. I backed slowly away from the door, not wanting to stick around for the inevitable fireworks as Groomer tried to explain herself. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! IT WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY…" the voice said again. Oh My Lord, they were in definite trouble. But it would definitely stall for time until Colleen came back with either the police, or Tony, or that team of hers…or anyone. The less I staid here, the better. I got up and paced over to the other side of the room. I ran y hand over the large metal walls, already feeling bored. I hoped Colleen got to her intended destination safely…oh God, please let her get there safely! I sank down on my knees quietly, not even thinking of myself anymore. Colleen was MORE now than just my sweet little dog. She was a hero…an international hero! My dog…a hero! SHE had stopped these terrorists many times! God, if she didn't get back safely not only MY heart would break, but the hearts of so many others. Heck, the WORLD would never be the same. Oh, God please say she'll be back here, let her come back safely! Let her reach her goal! Hmm….it was finally being quit on the other side of the door, maybe Parvo had finally calmed down enough and they were leaning up the room. I sure hoped so, I had had more than enough noise and fully deserved some peace and quiet myself. I leaned back, brought my knees again up to my chest and rested against the door. From the other side I again heard Groomer talking.

"So, General, how much do you think we can ask for the Prime Minister's wife? "

"Let's go for a nice big sum! he'll pay a whole bundle to get back his wife!"

I heard Groomer laugh. "You bet, Sir. So, we keep her in the room until then?"

"Yes, SHE is not all that important to us, all she's good for in my opinion is to get us some more money to help manufacture Gen-Par Industries. Ask for a whole lot, and keep her in that room. See no harm comes to her in the meantime."

"Yes, Sir." Well, at least I could take some comfort in the fact that no harm was going to come to me while I was staying in this metal prison! I looked up, wondering how tall exactly was this structure. I hoped there was an air vent or something, even though I had yet to see one. I drummed my fingers along the metal sides, taking a bit of amuzement in the echo they made around the circular room, until that blowhard's voice bellowed out.,

"STOP MAKING THAT NOISE!" It shocked me so I quickly took my fingers away from the wall. I sighed again.

Suddenly there was another huge noise…only this one seemed to come from the celeing of the building. At once what sounded like footsteps over my head was heard. She had done it! She had brought in the cavalry! Oh, I knew she'd come through! I raced over to the door, in hopes to hear conversations. But I couldn't mistake the voie that screamed, "No, ROAD ROVERS!!"

I cheered right out loud, causing Parvo to bang on the wall. But the familiar voice of my dog then am, "Where is y Master?!" she demanded.

"In here, on baby, I'm in here!" I tried to call through the wall, praying she could hear me.

"Stand aside, Parvo," she said.

"Ha, that's a laugh!"

Another voice I didn't recognize then came,. "Colleen, you free your Mistress, we'll deal with this!"

"Are you by the door, Mrs. Blair?"  
"Yes," I answered.

"Quick, stand back, stand away from it."  
"Oh no, you don't," Parvo said. Suddenly I heard several battle cries, almost like one would hear on The Avengers…but these were unusual. They sounded like 'Liz Taylor! George Clooney!" Before I could figure out what was going on, I heard "Julia Roberts!" and before I knew it, my door was kicked down, and my heroic Collie was staring back at me!


	9. Getting Her Wish

My now transformed dog ran into the room to see me. "Mrs. Blair, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, Dear. A bit shaken up, but I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Quite sure, Dear. Are YOU alright?"

"Oh yes, you needn't worry about me, Mrs. Blair."

"I should know that by now!" I smiled proudly, but my Colleen looked troubled.

Colleen slowly made her way over and sat down next to me. "So….are you mad at me right now?"

I stared, shocked. "MAD at you? Sweetheart, never! I don't think I could be prouder of anyone else."

Colleen looked into my eyes. "Mrs. Blair…now that you know our secret.."

"Dear, if I must keep this a secret, rest assured I must. So..this is where you go whenever I can't find you anywhere, hmm?" Colleen looked down. "Oh Dear, I'm not judging you, nor am I questioning you, not at all! It's just that I've never known anyone who was an actual member of an elite fighting force before! That must be so exciting..so fast paced."

"Well…I have to admit it is," Colleen said, smiling.

"So, this has been going on for about two years?"

"Yes. About as long as we've know one another."

I stood up and glanced at the smashed-in door. I turned sharply around. "How in the world were you able to kick this door down just like this all by yourself?"

Colleen stood up. "Like this.." with a yell of "LAILA ALI!" she did a flying place kick! My mouth flew open.

"I didn't know you could DO that! What talents have you been hiding from me!"

"I don't mean to, and I didn't want to decieve you. After all, you and Mr. Blair have been so thoughtful and nice. I couldn't ask for better Masters in all me life. But Master…I mean Professor Shepard …wanted us to keep this a secret. We weren't about to defy him, after all he arranged for all of us to be adopted by good homes."

"How any of you are there?"  
"Five. Six if you count Muzzle. Hunter is our Leader.."

"Hunter? Isn't he Bill's dog?"

"Yes. Than there's Exile, the Russian President's dog. Blitz, who's the German Chancellor's dog. Than Shag, who's the Swiss President's dog. "

I whistled. "That's quite a team! So...you DO know what it's like to be surrounded by men after all! So, you ARE behaving yourself, aren't you, Young Lady!" I teased with a smile. Colleen met my eyes and she smiled at me. I winked at her. This was so nice! True, there was a hug battle going on outside, and I particularly did not want to go out there just yet. But in a way I got my wish. My little dog was sitting here, talking to me! "So…I guess life at home is kind of boring compared to this adventurous life!"

Colleen looked at m surprised. "Oh no, it's far from boring. Mrs. Blair!"

"But..what can I do for you? I just feed you and walk you. I brush your hair and occasionally read to you. That certainly can't compare to the excitement of being a freedom fighter!"

"But I enjoy it when we read together, Mrs. Blair! I like our walks and the time we spend together when you brush my hair. I like that quiet time together. It's not a bit boring!"

"Are you sure it doesn't bore you and you don't mind being as ordinary dog?"

"Well, I can't lie. I abso-bloomin-lootly love my job, but I also love just being your pet."

But then a huge sound was heard outside and a large Golden Retriever that I instantly recognized as Bill's own dog came tumbling into the room.

"Colleen, is everything here all right?"  
"Just fine, Hunter. Parvo didn't touch her at all, just locked her up in this bloomin metal cell," Colleen turned to me. "Mrs. Blair, you remember Hunter?"

"Of course, from Camp David!" I shook his hand, somewhat amuzed. After all, I've never shook hands with a dog with real human hands before! "Delighted to meet you."

"It's a complete honor to meet you as well., Mrs. Blair. How are you?"

"A bit shaken up, but I'm alright as all get out. So…you both are…what did they call you again?"  
"Road Rovers, Mrs. Blair."

"Don't worry, I do promise that I'll keep your secret. But this must be a remarkable life to live."

"Hunter smiled. "It's a real dog's life…but we love it."

"I can imagine."

"Is everything OK out there Huntie?"

"Just about. Unfortunately in the shuffle Parvo and Groomer got away…but Exile managed to freeze Dr. Blight..and Blitz is making short work of that machine! I don't think HE'S gonna want supper tonight!"


	10. The End

Colleen gallantly give me her arm and we both walked out into the main room. Wow, they were not kidding! Dr. Blight was frozen in a huge block of pure ice and her machine was now scattered around in millions of pieces all over the room. Other human-like dogs were in the room and all turned as we came out. There was a Siberian Huskey I recognized as belonging to the Russian President, a Doberman I knew was the Grman Chancillor's, and a Sheepdog I knew belonged to the Swiss President. Hunter smiled. "Mrs. Blair, ay I introduce the Road Rovers. This is Exile," he ppointed to the Huskey, who promptly shook my hand.  
'A pleasure to meet you!"

"Thank you."

'This is Blitz," he pointed to the Doberman."

"An honor."

"Thank you."

Hunter pointed to the Sheepdog. 'And this is Shag."

"Nice to meet you all. Thank you so uch for all you've done. I'm so grateful, believe me."

"Mrs. Blair, I don't know if Colleen told you, but.."'

"I know, your identies must be kept secret. Rest assured, it will be! I won't speak a word of this to anyone."

"Thank you, Mrs. Blair. We know the authorities are coming to see that you get safely home. Colleen will join you there in a few minutes.. Come on, guys, back to the Cloud Rover!" Giving a huge group howl, the dogs all ran off, except for Colleen who said behind.

"Huntie? I think I'll stay with Mrs. Blair for a little bit."  
'You sure?"

"Yes, Groomer didn't adjust that Cano-Mutator, so that'll work."

"All right, see ya later, Again, it was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs., Blair." Hunter than left. I turned to Colleen and smiled slyly at her.  
"What?"

"I saw that, Young Lady!"

"Saw what?"

"That look that you gave to Hunter." I raised my eyebrows knowingly.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about…" Colleen said quickly,.

"Oh, come on, I'm a happily married woman, I know that look! You like him, don't you?" Colleen blushed a bit. "Now, Dear, nothing to be ashamed of. I still give Tony that look when we're alone. You do like him." She glanced at me..and I knew the truth. I laughed a bit. "Oh, Dear, I wish we could talk..just like this. Just the two of us, like this."

Colleen smiled. "I'd like that as well."'

I grinned. "You know, Dear, if I send the aides out of the room at a time when Tony's busy, maybe you can sneak over in this form, and we can talk then. Just the two of us!"

Colleen's face brightened. "That would be nice to do." But then we both heard voices, in particular Tony's, outside. We both knew the time had come. "So..you have to go now, huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

I hugged her goodbye. "Than goodbye, Colleen, until the aides go away!" Colleen hugged me back and slowly stepped into the Transdogmifier, becoming my pet once more.

A little while later Colleen and I emerged from the hideout to flashing photographs and reporter vans. There was a rustle in the crowd and Tony came running out crushing me in a huge hug and a kiss. "I was so worried about you!" he said fiercely. "Are you all right, Dear?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine."  
"Once those witneses at the park reported your kidnapping to the police…I got so scared. I had every single cop within 50 kilometers trying to track you. Thank God Colleen escaped."

'Colleen?"'

"Yes. I don;t know how she did it, but she managed to get free and made her way back to the house, She scratched and barked until we followed her, We lost her halfway here, I guess she got too excited and beat us, but we could find our way from where she left us."

I winked at Colleen. "Yes, she's a smart little dog!"

A few weeks later I was playing happily with my dog in our backyard, tossing her squeaky toy. I few times a week I did manage to scoot the aides out of the room so Colleen could become a Cano-Sapien. She told me about her adventures, but she also said she just loved being an ordinary dog and playing with me. It would seem boring to be doing that if it were me, but that's her form of relaxing. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of our play, and stood stock still, with her ears perked up. I at first wasn't too sure what was happening until she turned and looked at me. "Dear? Is it time?" she nodded. "Than go do what you have to do!" She began to take off. "Be careful out there, and God be with you all!" I cried out, knowing my fine brave pet, who's part of the most heroic team ever, would be back real soon with another adventure to tell.


End file.
